


written in the stars

by elliestars



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliestars/pseuds/elliestars
Summary: Maybe this part of Xadia isn’t so bad. Besides its rocky terrain, hot weather, and dusty winds, it’s really cool at night. And the best part? If you climb up to the highest rocks at night, you get the most beautiful view of the stars.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	written in the stars

Maybe this part of Xadia isn’t so boring. Besides the rocky terrain, desert-like atmosphere, and dreadfully hot weather, it’s maybe one of the most memorable places Callum and Rayla have seen on their journey to return Zym home. 

And the best part? At night, if you climb to the tallest rocks, you can see the most beautiful view of the stars ever. There’s nothing like it. Legend says you could get so lost looking at the stars, that you’d never go back to the same way you were. 

“Did you see how Sol Regem got stuck in that arch? ‘Look at me! Big scary sun king! Aaaaah! No, My only weakness, stupidity!’” Callum boasted. “Relax. You got lucky. You should be happy you’re not burned to a crisp, you idiot.” Rayla laughed. “Yeah, but, at least we’re both alive. And I’m happy about that,” Callum said. “So, what’s your favorite part about what happened today?” He said, as they both made the final climb up the high rock.

Rayla sat on her legs, relaxing. She looked to the side, sighing. “You know, I’m gonna be honest, you finally connecting to the sky arcanum. I’m really happy for you, Callum.” Callum laughed. “Is it because you think me being a mage is adorable?” He said, winking. “Pssh, no way! I’m glad you’re not trying to get yourself killed anymore!” Rayla said. “Alright, if you say so..” Callum replied, grabbing and opening his drawing book. “Alright, so, anything else you liked about today?” Callum said, getting out his pencil and tapping his paper, thoughtfully. 

“Well, your scarf is pretty comfortable. To be honest I thought wearing it would be a lot worse. But it did smell bad, so I hope you’re happy.” Rayla said, jokingly. “So, you think my scarf feels nice?” Callum said, scribbling a line in his book, “Would you, by any chance, want to wear it again?” He asked. “Sure, if you don’t mind.” Rayla said. Callum slipped his scarf off his neck and carefully handed it to Rayla. “Here you go.” Rayla slipped the scarf over her neck, in the same way she had a few hours ago. She smiled at it, and stroked one of the open ends of it. “You know, earlier, when we were dealing with Sol Regem, I never really got to appreciate your scarf. It’s... it reminds me of you, Callum.” Rayla said, stroking the Katolian pattern on the scarf and blushing.

“I guess it does.” Callum smiled at Rayla looking down at the scarf, then he turned his face down to the paper and started scribbling furiously. A few minutes later, he lifted his pencil off of the paper and smiled even brighter. 

“I think you might want this back. It’s your scarf, after all.” Rayla said, taking the scarf off of her neck and handing it back to Callum. “I was going to sleep anyways. I’m pretty tired after what happened today.” Callum closed his drawing book quickly and looked up at Rayla handing him his scarf back. “So, what were you drawing?” She said, smiling. “Uh, er, nothing. And you’re going to sleep soon? Don’t you want to look at the stars?” He said, taking his scarf back and putting it on his neck. “Well, I’d sure like to, but we almost got incinerated today. I think that’s enough being awake for now.” Rayla sighed. She knew Callum would want her awake to look at the stars.

“I guess I can get that. But be prepared when I do wake you up, they’re looking really pretty tonight..” Callum said, looking at the sky dreamily. Rayla rolled her eyes. “Maybe I will, sad prince.” 

Callum looked at Rayla. They had made a fire up on that rock earlier, but it had long faded out. Now it was just the light of the stars illuminating the rock. Rayla’s silvery hair, draped across her back, almost seemed to glow at that moment. By this point, Rayla’s out cold, and she has been for about an hour now. Callum’s been awake the whole time, sketching the night sky, wondering if he should wake her up. He sighed, and started nudging Rayla’s shoulder. “Hey, hey Rayla. You awake? ‘Cause I’m whispering so I don’t wake you up—“ “I’m up!” Rayla shot up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “What? Is there another dragon? Are you hurt or—“ “No, no, I’m perfectly fine. I just wanted to show you the stars.” 

“Really? Is this what you wanted to wake me up for?” Rayla said, disgruntled. “Well, I did tell you to be prepared in case I woke you up to look at the stars.” Rayla sighed. She couldn’t argue with that.

Callum pointed at the first star. “We call that one the North Star. Polaris, or whatever. And it’s a part of the big dipper.” Rayla looked at Callum confusedly. “The big dipper? What’s that?” Callum looked at Rayla. “Oh, right. It’s supposed to be a bunch of stars in the shape of a ladle. You know, it’s like a big sp—“ “I know what a ladle is, Callum.” Callum rubbed his head. “I guess I just love explaining constellations to people. How stars can mean so many different things.” He chuckled. Rayla tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. “That’s really poetic, Callum.” 

“So, if it’s not the big dipper for you, then what is it?” Callum questioned. “Simple. It’s Garlath the destroyer’s claw of vengeance, and next to it is the claw of revenge.” Rayla replied. Callum looked at Rayla dumbfounded for a moment, then said “So like, a crab claw of vengeance?” He started moving his hands in a claw motion. Rayla rolled her eyes. “Sure it is.” Callum then asked, “Aren’t vengeance and revenge basically the same thing?” Rayla grinned. “No.” Callum then shrugged. “Uh, I guess elves word things differently than us.” He said. Rayla laughed. “Wow, what a surprise, the human doesn’t know something about elven culture.” Callum rolled his eyes.

“You know, there’s a legend that says you could get so lost looking at the stars, that you’d never be the same again. Kinda weird, huh?” Callum said, looking at Rayla. “Maybe. I heard something like that in an old Xadian legend. It says, ‘If you look at the stars for too long, you start to see them in someone else’s eyes.’ It’s pretty neat, actually.” Rayla said, gazing at the sky dreamily. After a little bit, she says, “You know, Callum, maybe you are right.” Callum stared, confused by the compliment. “Er.. how so? What am I right about?” Rayla sighed. “The stars. I get why you wanted me to look at them. Knowing the situation we’re in right now, we won’t get another chance to do this for a while.” She smiled, looking back at Callum. “And I think your knowledge of stars is as amazing as you are, Callum.” Callum blushed. “You really think that?” He said, his face lighting up. “Of course.” Rayla continued, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck.

“Well, I think you’re awesome too, Rayla.” Callum nudged his hand against Rayla’s and touched it softly. Rayla looked back at him, wide-eyed and flustered. “Uhh.. well.. I’ve never really been complimented like that before.. do you really believe that?”  
“Absolutely! You are one of a kind, Rayla.” Callum said, looking at her, blushing as well. Then it went quiet. They both looked at each other.   
They gazed into each other’s twinkling eyes, and for the first moment, maybe the stars really did say something about them both.  
Because Callum knew he would never feel the same way about Rayla again.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOBOY after landing softly, i decided i wanted something that wasn’t so angsty. so here you go, a fluffy and humor-filled rayllum fic.


End file.
